


Unsaid

by katamarii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex, Verse: Canon, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarii/pseuds/katamarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Heracles muses about the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

~.*.~

 

_ In, out. Faster, tighter, want burning from the pit of their bellies. Fingers clawing hungrily, desperately at damp, sweaty backs. _  
  
  
Kiku arches his back, his hips bucking upwards as Heracles gives the final thrust that sends him over the edge and into a sea of ecstasy.  Heracles keeps a firm hold on the other's hips, watching as Kiku reaches his peak, body shuddering as he is engulfed by waves of intense pleasure, his sides heaving for air. Heracles buries his nose into damp, dark hair, nuzzling his lover’s forehead.

  
“Breathe.” Whispering soothingly into the other’s ear, Heracles feels his heart drumming through his chest, much like caged butterflies fluttering to escape. He listens as Kiku continues to gasp, cheeks flushed and his pale skin now radiating with an afterglow, his eyes half-closed as he reaches forward to brush the side of Heracles’ jaw.

  
Heracles leans into his touch, nuzzling like a cat. He loves these moments best: when all that could have been said with words were thoroughly disclosed, whatever is left is shared  through the fumbling of fingers, the nibbling of that sensitive spot just behind his neck, the incoherent sighings of desire. He loves all of it, not just because he delights in all the sensations, but also because it is Kiku’s indirect way of showing his preference, of returning his affections.

  
Kiku isn’t one for outright honesty, favouring tact and carefully chosen words instead. Sometimes his politeness unnerves the others; they can never tell exactly what is on his mind, and Kiku does not help the matter by being continually evasive and reserved, never fully committing himself to either extremes of an answer. They find it, at times, to be quite exasperating. Heracles finds it extremely endearing. And if anything, he feels the others are only so befuddled by Kiku because they are usually too engrossed with their own constant bickering, or are simply too garrulous to listen to Kiku’s calm and quiet ways. 

  
“I am sorry I can’t be more forward. It’s... just not what I’m used to.” Kiku says, always apologetic, even when no wrong is done.

  
“There’s no need to apologize.” Heracles replies, a bemused smile upon his lips. “It’s just the way you are, and I quite like it.”

  
Kiku feels his cheeks colouring, and coughs lightly, suddenly very keen on examining the fall of shadows on Heracles’ right arm. 

  
Heracles laughs then, a soft, warm sound in the crisp morning air. He lowers his lips to Kiku’s, kissing him tenderly, his tongue exploring, flicking teasingly against the roof of his mouth as he reaches below and squeezes gently. Kiku’s breath hitches and he squirms a little when Heracles runs his fingers over the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, sometimes lingering longer at certain spots, before bringing his hand back to encircle around Kiku’s growing erection. Heracles continues to kiss and nip at the other’s neck, before he dips his head further and begins to suck at warm, heated flesh. Kiku gasps, unable to restrain himself, unable to control what his body wants. Fingers tangled into the Grecian’s thick, brown hair, he allows himself to be lost in the sensations.

  
Heracles shifts and moves them into place, and gently, oh so gently, eases himself in, hands on Kiku’s hips. He leans forward to bury his nose into damp, dark hair, his breath tickling the back of the other’s neck. He nibbles softly at that neck, and Kiku shudders, feeling Heracles move inside him, while his fingers continue their work on his harden length. 

  
A final thrust and squeeze, and everything in Kiku comes undone, the last bits of his composure thrown to the wind. He cries out, climaxing the second time this morning, before sinking back down again and feels Heracles’ hot breath against his back as the Grecian follows suit, body quivering from his own release. 

  
Sated, Heracles sinks back against the bed, feeling Kiku curl up beside him, eyes heavy with sleep. He brushes those flushed cheeks, watching as the smaller man slowly begins to drift off to sleep, a contented look upon his face and Heracles smiles to himself.  No, Kiku need not apologize for his indirectness nor his subtlety, not when Heracles knows Kiku enjoys these moments almost as much as he.  
  
  
After all, some things are best left unsaid.  
  
  
 _**-télos-** _

_**  
**_


End file.
